Jealous KyuMin GS
by Singasong137
Summary: "Seharusnya jika kau merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap – ku , kau mengatakannya, bukan malah memendamnya dan akan meluapkan semuanya saat aku membuat kesalahan kecil"
1. Jealous KyuMin GS

**Jealous / KyuMin / GS**

"_**Seharusnya jika kau merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap – ku , kau mengatakannya, bukan malah memendamnya dan akan meluapkan semuanya saat aku membuat kesalahan kecil"**_

**~O~**

"Kau kenapa Minnie ? Akhir – akhir ini aku sering melihat – mu melamun ? Apa kau ada masalah ?", tanya seorang gadis yang melihat keadaan miris sahabatnya – SungMin.

"KyuHyun, sepertinya dia menghindari – ku", balas sahabatnya.

"Apa ? Kau bercanda ? Apa maksud – mu dengan kata 'menghindari'?", heran EunHyuk dengan balasan sahabatnya yang di anggapnya tak masuk akal.

"Tidak, lupakan saja"

"YA! Semenjak menikah kau menjadi semakin aneh, apa kau tak bahagia ? Sudah ku bilang kan, menikah muda bukan ide yang bagus!", omel EunHyuk seketika.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan, tebakan – mu benar – benar salah! aku malah sungguh bahagia karena bisa menikah dengan – nya", ucap SungMin seraya tersenyum, sedikit mengingat kenangan 6 bulan yang lalu saat upacara pernikahan KyuHyun dan dirinya, hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya yang pernah dia alami.

"Haishhh! Dia mulai lagi", sebal EunHyuk yang melihat perubahan drastis SungMin saat sudah mulai membahas kisahnya dengan KyuHyun.

"Jika kau memang bahagia, lalu kenapa kau berkata bahwa KyuHyun menghindari – mu?", tanya EunHyuk sedikit penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, SungMin malah segera mengambil tas – nya, "Lupakan saja! Anggap aku tak pernah mengatakan apapun, dan sekarang aku harus cepat – cepat pulang sebelum KyuHyun sampai di rumah", ucapnya.

"Sampai jumpa Hyuki – ah", pamit SungMin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan cafe yang selama ini menjadi tempat favorit – nya jika sedang ada masalah.

"Sampai jumpa juga ibu rumah tangga yang baik", balas EunHyuk saat sudah melihat SungMin benar - benar pergi.

**~O~**

"Dari mana saja noona, kenapa baru pulang sekarang hmm? Apa yang akan di katakan tetangga jika mereka melihat – mu baru pulang", ucap seseorang saat SungMin baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

"Aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan EunHyuk tadi, jadi kami mengobrol dan . . . . "

"Menghabiskan waktu – mu dengan sia – sia ? Apa kau tak ingat jika sudah bersuami ? Istri yang baik adalah istri yang menyambut suami – nya setelah pulang bekerja, apa kau tak tau itu ?", potong KyuHyun dengan seenaknya.

"Ma . . . maaf", cicit SungMin tak berani menatap wajah KyuHyun yang di yakini akan menghujamnya dengan beribu tatapan tajam jika dia menatap KyuHyun sekarang.

"Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi", lanjut SungMin masih tak mau menatap KyuHyun.

"Sudahlah, pergilah membersihkan badanmu, dan tak perlu memasak, aku sudah makan di luar tadi", balas KyuHyun yang langsung meninggalkan SungMin sendiri. Selalu seperti ini, rasanya sudah hampir seminggu KyuHyun tak pernah makan malam di rumah, dia lebih memilih untuk makan di luar setelah pulang kerja.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari SungMin, Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya, dan langsung menoleh ke arah SungMin yang kini wajahnya telah sempurna di penuhi air mata.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu sejak seminggu yang lalu . . . ", ucap SungMin memulai ceritanya.

"Tapi kau selalu menghindariku, dan aku selalu berusaha menunggu – mu bersikap seperti biasanya padaku, tapi nyatanya kau malah semakin menghindar", lanjut – nya terisak.

"Aku . . . aku . . . hiks", tangis SungMin pun semakin pecah, dan itu membuat KyuHyun sedikit tersiksa, dia paling tak bisa melihat SungMin – nya menangis, terlebih lagi ini karena dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan menangis, aku tak bermaksud untuk menghindari – mu, jadi maafkan aku", ucap KyuHyun yang langsung memeluk SungMin, bagaimana pun juga rasa bersalah kini mulai merasukinya.

"_Seharusnya jika kau merasa tak nyaman dengan sikap – ku , kau mengatakannya, bukan malah memendamnya dan akan meluapkan semuanya saat aku membuat kesalahan kecil"_, ucap SungMin dengan nada yang teramat sangat kecil.

"Tapi ini tak sepenuhnya salahku, karena sebenarnya kau lah pihak yang paling bersalah di sini", KyuHyun tiba – tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali memasang tatapan tajam – nya, lengkap dengan lengan bersilang di dada.

"Kenapa dengan – ku ?", tanya SungMin dengan suaranya yang sudah serak.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku bertanya padamu, siapa laki – laki yang kau temui seminggu yang lalu ? Apa dia selingkuhan – mu hmm ?", tanya KyuHyun yang masih setia menatap tajam SungMin, memastikan setiap kata yang akan keluar dari mulut SungMin.

"Kau ? Jangan katakan jika . . . . ", belum sempat rasanya KyuHyun mendengar apa yang di katakan SungMin, istrinya sekarang malah sudah memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sejak awal", ucap SungMin dengan riang.

"Mengatakan apa ?", bingung KyuHyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi SungMin yang begitu cepat.

"Bahwa kau cemburu", ucap SungMin semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Apa ? Cemburu ? YA! Lepaskan aku, dan lagipula siapa yang cemburu, kau salah sangka noona", balas KyuHyun yang sedikit kesulitan melepas pelukan SungMin.

"Lalu apa namanya jika kau tak cemburu ?! Lagipula laki – laki itu kekasih – nya EunHyuk, bukan selingkuhan – ku!", kesal SungMin yang langsung saja pergi dan tak sengaja menyenggol bahu kanan KyuHyun. Tak peduli dengan KyuHyun yang meneriaki – nya untuk berhenti.

"Enak saja menuduh – ku selingkuh, Baby,maafkan ayah – mu ya, dia memang suka begitu", gerutu SungMin seraya menyentuh perutnya yang masih datar.

**~O~**

"Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku, soal apa ?", tanya KyuHyun yang melihat istrinya sudah dengan posisi tidur yang memunggunginya.

Melihat tak ada jawaban, KyuHyun malah meneruskan ucapannya, dia pikir SungMin belum benar – benar tertidur. "Baiklah, aku memang sedikit kesal saat melihat – mu dengan laki – laki itu, tapi itu bukan berarti aku cemburu . . ", ucap KyuHyun dengan sedikit memperkecil suaranya saat mengatakan kata 'cemburu', tak mau mengakui tepatnya.

"aku hanya ingin tetap mempercayai – mu tanpa bertanya padamu, tapi tanpa aku tau ternyata sikap – ku malah sedikit berubah, dan itu mungkin membuat – mu tak nyaman . . . "

"maafkan aku, tak seharusnya aku seperti ini, padahal aku sudah berjanji akan bersikap dewasa jika aku sudah menikahimu", sesal KyuHyun.

Mendengar semua perkataan KyuHyun, membuat kedua mata SungMin sedikit terbuka, sepertinya SungMin benar – benar tertidur barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?", tanya SungMin yang sedikit sadar saat membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melihat KyuHyun hanya duduk di kasur mereka berdua.

KyuHyun yang mendengar suara SungMin segera menoleh, "Kau benar – benar tidur ?", heran KyuHyun saat melihat mata SungMin hampir mau terpejam lagi.

"Hmm, belakangan ini aku memang sering tidur", ucap SungMin tersenyum dengan mata yang sudah terpejam sempurna.

"Dia . . . ? Hahh~~ Jadi apa guna – nya tadi aku berbicara panjang lebar dan mengatakan semua yang aku rasakan ?", monolog KyuHyun yang meyesali perbuatan bodohnya tadi, sebelum memilih untuk berbaring tepat di samping SungMin.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap bisa mendengarnya . . . ", ucap SungMin yang masih setia menutup matanya saat merasakan tubuh KyuHyun di sampingnya.

"Dan aku ingin mengatakan ini . . . ", ucap – nya lagi saat KyuHyun mulai memeluknya seperti malam sebelum KyuHyun 'menghindari' SungMin.

Karena merasa SungMin hanya mengigau, dan tak benar – benar sadar, jadi KyuHyun membiarkan SungMin berkata sesuka – nya, dan memilih untuk memejamkan matanya seperti SungMin, percuma juga jika dia terjaga sedangkan SungMin sudah tertidur.

"Kita akan segera menjadi keluarga yang lengkap, 7 setengah bulan dari sekarang kita akan mempunyai seorang bayi, dan . . . . ", belum sempat SungMin melanjutkan ucapannya, dia sudah benar – benar memasuki alam mimpi, berbeda dengan KyuHyun yang langsung membuka matanya saat mendengar ucapan SungMin.

"Apa ?", ucap KyuHyun yang tak akan pernah di respon SungMin yang sudah benar – benar berada di alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


	2. Jealous KyuMin GS Part Two

_**Thank's banget buat yang udah review :) Ini lanjutannya, wkwkkwk #jamin gak bakal ngegantung lagi XD**_

_**yg kemaren itu emang udah the end tapi sebenarnya ada lanjutannya (?) Dan ini adalah THE END yg sesungguhnya :p**_

_**Happy Reading! ^^**_

* * *

**Jealous / KyuMin / GS / Part Two**

"**Soon ? Maksudmu ? itu bukannya nama gabungan dari Lee SoonKyu dan Cho KyuHyun kan ?", ucap SungMin yang baru menyadari arti nama "Soon"**

**~O~**

"KyuHyun, kau ingin memberinya nama siapa ?", tanya SungMin saat KyuHyun tengah menggendong anak pertama mereka. Matanya yang sayu akibat kelelahan karena baru saja melahirkan terus memandang ke arah gendongan KyuHyun, tangannya juga tak berhenti untuk menyentuh malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika MinHyun, Cho MinHyun, bukankah itu nama yang bagus ?", saran KyuHyun yang langsung di terima anggukan oleh SungMin, nama yang bagus untuk malaikat kecil pertama mereka.

"Tapi Ming, bagaimana jika namanya SoonHyun saja ? kurasa itu lebih bagus", ralat Kyuhyun yang kemudian mencium malaikat kecilnya itu.

"Ah, uri SoonHyun", ucap KyuHyun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat bahagia.

"Soon ? Maksudmu ? itu bukannya nama gabungan dari Lee SoonKyu dan Cho KyuHyun kan ?", ucap SungMin yang baru menyadari arti nama "Soon"

"Hiks . . . "

**~O~**

"Hiks . . . kau jahat", SungMin terus terisak, membuat KyuHyun yang tidur di sampingnya merasa terganggu, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka matanya.

"Kau mimpi buruk ya ?", terka KyuHyun yang melihat wajah gelisah SungMin.

"Hiks, kau jahat Kyu", igau SungMin lagi dengan menyebutkan kata "Kyu" di belakangnya, kata yang jelas membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya di mimpikannya ?", heran KyuHyun yang melihat SungMin terus mengigau.

"Ming, Ming bangunlah~~", KyuHyun menyentuh pipi SungMin untuk membangunkannya, tapi tak ada respon apapun dari gadis itu. Hanya hembusan nafas teratur dan sedikit isakan.

"Baiklah jika kau tak bangun juga, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan ini", monolog KyuHyun sebelum melakukan hal yang biasa membuat SungMin langsung terbangun.

Chu~~

Dalam hitungan detik, SungMin sudah terjaga, matanya benar – benar terbuka dan langsung menatap tajam KyuHyun.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mencium – ku ? Kau membuat – ku terjaga!", amarah SungMin saat dirinya sudah benar – benar sadar.

"Aku terpaksa, kau mengigau terus, bahkan sampai menangis begini", balas KyuHyun yang langsung menghapus jejak air mata yang tak di sadari SungMin.

"Apa baby nakal hm ? Apa dia menendang terlalu keras sampai kau tak bisa menahannya ?", KyuHyun mengelus pelan pipi berisi SungMin, raut kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Baby ?", ulang SungMin, ah! Sepertinya dia baru sadar jika yang di alaminya barusan hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang sampai membuatnya menangis.

"Iya baby, apa dia nakal hm ? Apa itu yang membuat – mu sampai bermimpi buruk ? Bahkan kau sampai menagatakan aku ini jahat", tanya KyuHyun yang masih setia mngelus pipi SungMin.

"Hah ?", SungMin melongo mendengar pertanyaan KyuHyun barusan. "Tidak, bukan itu, tapi . . . . ", SungMin menggantungkan kalimatnya, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada KyuHyun. Belum lagi mimpi itu tiba – tiba muncul di pikiran SungMin, membuatnya semakin bingung, apa dia harus menceritakannya pada KyuHyun atau tidak ?

"Kyu, boleh aku bertanya padamu ?", pinta SungMin yang sedikit ragu.

"Bertanya apa ?", tanya KyuHyun.

"Itu . . . ", SungMin berusaha merangkai kata – kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan kepada KyuHyun, namun semakin lama SungMin berpikir, semakin lama pula ia menemukan kata yang tepat.

Melihat SungMin seperti itu membuat KyuHyun teringat sesuatu, "Jangan bilang ini tentang Sunny ?", tebak KyuHyun sedikit tepat sasaran.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika dia hanya sekertaris – ku. Kita sudah membicarakan ini kemarin, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa – apa", lanjut KyuHyun lagi, melihat SungMin yang terlihat gugup begitu mengingatkannya pada Sunny.

Istrinya itu cemburu saat melihat KyuHyun hanya berdua dengan sekertarisnya (Sunny) di kantor, persis sama saat KyuHyun cemburu pada kekasih EunHyuk.

"Kenapa kau malah membahasnya, padahal aku tak ada mengungkit masalah itu", balas SungMin sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, melihatmu seperti ini membuatku mengingat pertengkaran kita kemarin", ucap KyuHyun lembut. "Jadi~~ kau ingin bertanya apa tuan putri ?", lanjut KyuHyun.

"Begini, jika anak kita lahir, kau ingin memberinya nama siapa ?", tanya SungMin langsung pada pointnya. Sepertinya gadis ini hanya ingin membuktikan apakah mimipinya itu benar – benar nyata ? Bukan berniat menceritakannya.

"Nama ? Aku belum memikirkannya, mengingat bahwa kau sedang mengandung pun aku masih sedikit tak percaya", jawab KyuHyun sedikit tertawa, ingatannya tentang SungMin yang memberi tahunya bahwa dia sedang mengandung masih belum bisa di percaya KyuHyun. Salahkan saja SungMin, gadis itu memberi tahu KyuHyun dalam keadaan tertidur, KyuHyun pikir SungMin benar – benar mengigau.

"Begitu ya ? Bagaimana dengan nama SoonHyun ?", saran SungMin seolah tak mempedulikan jawaban KyuHyun tadi. Belum percaya jika SungMin tengah mengandung ? Yang benar saja.

"SoonHyun ?", ulang KyuHyun yang merasa sanksi dengan nama itu.

"Kenapa kau malah memberikan nama yang aneh untuk anak kita Ming ?", tanya KyuHyun yang entah kenapa langsung tak menyukai nama itu.

"Eh ? Benarkah ? apa nama itu aneh ?", SungMin bertanya lagi, namun kali ini ada nada kegembiraan di kalimatnya barusan.

'_syukurlah, jika KyuHyun menganggap nama itu aneh'_

"Ya~~ ,menurutku begitu, masalah nama biar nanti aku yang mencarinya, sekarang tidurlah lagi", pinta KyuHyun yang langsung menuntun SungMin mendekat ke arahnya dengan hati – hati, takut menyakiti perut SungMin yang kini sudah membesar.

"Lagipula ini masih jam 2 pagi, aku tak ingin melihat mu kelelahan hanya karena kurang tidur! Selamat tidur Ming", ucap KyuHyun sebelum mengecup kening SungMin, lalu kelopak mata, hidung, dan terakhir kecupan singkat di bibir.

"Selamat tidur Kyu . . . "

**~O~**

_**Dan mimpi itu pun berlanjut~~**_

"_**Kyu, kau benar – benar akan memberinya nama SoonHyun ?", tanya SungMin sesaat sebelum air matanya jatuh.**_

_**KyuHyun hanya tersenyum, "Aku bercanda Ming", ucap KyuHyun terkekeh sembari meletakkan bayi mereka di box tempat tidur sebelum duduk tepat di ranjang SungMin.**_

"_**Lagipula nama itu tidak cocok untuk bayi semanis dan setampan anak kita"**_

"_**Jadi ?"**_

"_**Jadi~~ aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap memberinya nama Cho MinHyun"**_

_**~Cho Kyuhyun Dan Lee Sungmin~**_


End file.
